


Congratulations

by ottermo



Series: Team Bobsled Drabbles [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Project Theresa, Team Bobsled, Theresa Takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Team Bobsled Drabble from my daily drabbles project on tumblr. Written for the prompt: "character trips over someone's legs", and posted here for Project Theresa.





	Congratulations

One of the peculiar things about Martin’s departure was that Carolyn continued taking bookings to ferry King Maximillian to and from school; allowing Theresa to update OJS on any amusing things Martin had somehow neglected to tell them.

This term, it also allowed Maxi, lying across the aisle with his head one one chair and feet on another, to trip Arthur up and generally irritate everyone present.

“Sorry he’s so much worse than usual,” Theresa murmured to Douglas at one point. She glanced down at her hand. “I think he’s jealous. You know.”

“Yes, I know.” Douglas smiled. “Congratulations, again.”


End file.
